joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Illominati SSJ DJ Khaled Brando DIO
Summary Soo, if you thought Charlie was the only baddie, this guy is the DIO Brando of the verse. He lags the verse alot, and generally steamrollers people, then steamrollers them again, and again, and again. He does make DJ Tracks, but he mostly says for 99% of the track:"ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!ANOTHER ONE!INSERTACTUALLYRICSANOTHER ONE!VANOTHER ONE!INSERTACTUALLYRICS", and he somehow gets 1,000,000,000,000,000 likes and three dislikes. He also has a three hour version, and a three day version, so people mostly listen to that everyday. His stats pretty much vary on who he's fighting, but I'll say it to you anyway. He's also da leader of the illoominate. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Name: Dj Khaled Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: Ageless Classification: "The Key to Success" Powers and Abilities: ONLY THINGS ACCEPTED: MENU, Iluminati Summoning, System Ignore, ANOTHER ONE (Can spawn many clones, and it's basically also like a undo. It also repeats), Ability to say ANOTHER ONE so much and so fast that it lags Breadverse Unlimited Attack Potency: ' 'Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Notable Attacks/Techniques: THINGS ACCEPTED Another One- Spawns many clones of self. Also like a undo. System Ignore- Self-Explainatory (Cuz I am very lazy and I do not wanna explain his stats) MENU- Same as Bread's Menu, except it holds the 'KEY TO SUCCESS! ' '-The Key To Success controls AAAANYTHING. Controls your stats, controls the menu, controls itself, you can make it control, manipulate, erase, or create, or simply just amplify or delete. IS DOWN IN EXPLAINATIONS AND STUFF' Explainations and Stuff DJ Khaled can make you play yourself on whatever you want to do to him, or anything that makes you play your own self. But for battles, it's like -IMMA HIT U *Hits self* -Congrats, you played yourself. -IMMA BITE YOU *Bites lip* -Congrats, you played yourself. Alright, want an explaination to the Key to Success? An throughout explaination? Well, not the "Key to Success" you think of. Just the weapon. Soo, as it says, The Key To Success controls AAAANYTHING. Controls your stats, controls the menu, controls itself, you can make it control, manipulate, erase, or create, or simply just amplify or delete. It's mostly used to spam his another ones and drop steamrollers on people. It fuels him, and without it, he could only be an Undefinable. He could balance, downplay, and uplay stuff, and it can do the same thing as Pink Guy's boom box. It can destroy all of Breadverse Unlimited in just one shot, overkill, much? It also is very bad if it falls into the wrong hands. But since DJ Khaled likes to play around with Breadverse Unlimited, he keeps it alive for some reason. If you destroy the key, it will play itself and destroy you. It also gives maximum pedicures and medicures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Copys Category:Statless Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:ANOTHER ONE Category:AND ANOTHER ONE Category:ANOTHR WAN Category:ANATA WAN KENOBI Category:ANOTER ON Category:Another one Category:Another One Category:Another One!!! Category:Another One!!!! Category:Another One!!!!!!!! Category:Another One!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Another One!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:DIO Category:Characters